Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an error detection device for programming language and method thereof, and more particularly to an error detection device for IEC61131-3 programming language and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, a user is prone to err in controlling a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) due to diversified and distributed PLC programming language, and squandering of manpower and material resources resultant from use of each PLC programming language is often generated. In order to solve these problems, IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) has adopted a language internationally standardized as IEC61131-3, and integrated and standardized the conventional PLC programming languages.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a program environment of a PLC automation system according to prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a program of a PLC automation system includes a program preparation unit (11) configured to prepare a program by providing an IEC 61131-3 programming environment, a program download unit (12) downloading the prepared program to a controller, and a program verification unit (13) verifying the downloaded program.
The program controller of the automation system frequently controls the PLC automation program by repeatedly using one or more same logics or similar logics. However, there is a problem of searching and changing the same or similar logics one by one during logic change, in a case same or similar logics are repeatedly used, due to lack of elements such as template for repeated logic use during preparation of programs, in comparison between the IEC 61131-3 programming language used in the PLC automation system and C/C++ language which is a higher level programming language.
Particularly, logic change for use of one or more same components must be equally applied to all cases where same components are used. Even if one component is omitted from logic change, reliability deteriorates to an entire automation system. Although same or similar logics alike must be importantly managed from a development stage of automation system to trial operation and maintenance/repair stages, functions of searching for same or similar logics are not provided under the conventional program environment of automation system.